Emily drove her car for a total of $6$ kilometers over the past $3$ days, and she drove the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Emily drive her car each day?
Explanation: The number of kilometers driven each day is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of days that Emily went driving. We are looking for the quotient, which is $6\text{ kilometers} \div 3\text{ days}$ $6\text{ kilometers} \div 3\text{ days} = 2 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Emily driven $2$ kilometers each day.